Die Wiedergeborenen der Peverell II
by ProfHawkner
Summary: Für Albus Severus Potter ist es nicht leicht, den Verlust seines besten Freundes zu beklagen. Er vermisst ihn so sehr, dass er glaubt, immer noch seine Stimme zu hören. Auch Scorpius trauert und hilft ihm dabei mehr, als er glaubt.fertiggestellt, beta?


Ist es so schlimm eine Idee zu verstehen oder verstehen zu wollen?

Mittlerweile nimmt die Geschichte auch außerhalb meiner Worddokumente gerade zu wahnsinnige Ausmaße an.

Die Geschichte „Die Wiedergeborenen der Peverell" war das Beste und zugleich leider auch das Blödeste was ich jemals gemacht habe. Es ist verrückt, wenn man bedenkt, dass jetzt erst so langsam die Erinnerung und auch das Unterbewusstsein wieder hoch kommt.

Als das goldene Herz im Netz stand, hatte ich sofort ein merkwürdiges Gefühl – vor allem als ich über das Jenseits berichtet habe. Es ist oft so bei Ideen, wenn sie gut sind, dass es einen vorkommt, als wären sie schon mal da gewesen.

Und langsam weiß ich wieder, woher. Namen kann ich allerdings nicht nennen und das tut mir Leid, denn mir ist so, als wäre das damals eine ganz dramatische Geschichte gewesen, mit der das erste zusammenhing.

Am Schlimmsten ist es wohl, wenn ich mit der Bahn fahre. Kaum betrete ich einen Waggon, ist dort irgendwo jemand, der isst und ziemlich beleibt ist, um es mal schonend auszudrücken.

Oder es telefoniert jemand mit dem Handy oder jemand spielt den „Behinderten".

Ich sehe euch und ich weiß langsam ganz bestimmt, warum ihr das tut.

Um es euch mal schonend beizubringen: Ich habe noch nie so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen – wenn auch im negativen.

Wem auch immer ich die Idee geklaut habe, es hat was mit AWO-Hamburg zutun …

Um meine Fanfiction zu verteidigen: Ich habe jede einzelne Zeile selbst verfasst, geschrieben, getippt und ich war mit Herzblut dabei.

Da jemand anderes offensichtlich auch mit Herzblut bei der Sache war, werde ich die FF natürlich zurückziehen, aber verschwinden lassen oder aufgeben tue ich sie nicht, weil sie auch mir wichtig ist, zumal ich noch nie so viel geschrieben habe und sie ein Nachweis ist, dass ich eben NICHT faul war, sondern etwas getan habe – was mir aber kein Geld einbringt. Es war WIE eine Sucht – ich habe NIE behauptet, süchtig zu sein! Und wahrscheinlich hat das letztendlich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Ich bin eine ziemliche Einzelgängerin – das gebe ich zu und finde ich in Ordnung und ich verachte Gruppen und Vereine nicht, für das was sie tun. Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie jemand anderen ausgrenzen!

Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, wie viel ich angeblich verwendet habe, was jemand anderes schon mal verwendet hat – denn das Original habe ich niemals gelesen. Vielleicht fragt jetzt sogar jemand: Welches Original, es gab keines. Ich habe absolut keine Gewissheit, aber eine Ahnung.

Sagen wir einfach, das Symbol, der Apfel und das Herz haben sich so sehr in mein Unterbewusstsein eingegraben, weil es mich so verdammt beeindruckt hat. Doof natürlich, wenn man in eine Phase kommt, wo man selbst mal wieder anfangen will, eine FF zu schreiben und plötzlich hat man so eine Eingebung, dass man genau das verwenden könnte, was sich dort im Kopf eingenistet hatte.

Realität und Fantasie vermischen sich, man hat keine Kontrolle mehr darüber, weil man wie im Rausch es einfach mal selbst versuchen und auf sich selbst stolz sein möchte. Auch das Schreiben werde ich nicht aufgeben, denn es ist das einzige, was ich sehr gut beherrsche – und damit will ich mich nicht loben.

Als ich am Freitag zu meiner Berufsfachschule fuhr (wo ich jetzt nicht mehr bin), habe ich an der Bahnhofsstation Menschen gesehen, wie man sie halt kennt. Ich weiß nicht, was für Menschen es waren und ich muss aufpassen, was ich jetzt schreibe, denn alles wird hier wieder auf die Goldwaage gelegt, aber jemand sagte „Wir sind nichts wert."

In dem Moment dachte ich: „Das kommt dir doch irgendwie bekannt vor!" und „Was laberst du Idiot da?"

Aber ich war an dem Tag so fertig, dass ich in meiner Verwirrung nichts erwidert habe. Folge: Der Schlamassel wurde noch größer (wahrscheinlich).

Kommunikationsdesign und Illustration zu studieren – Mist, verdammt, warum habe ich das letztendlich wirklich gemacht und bin nicht gleich bequem und voller Tatendrang, den ich damals hatte, in die Pflege gegangen? – war keine Schnapsidee. Das war etwas, was ich bereits vor dem Freiwilligen Sozialen Jahr wollte und mir in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Das Arbeiten am PC allerdings – da hat sich letztendlich Arbeit und Privates so sehr miteinander vermischt und man hatte plötzlich so viele Möglichkeiten, dass mein Hirn und auch mein Mund plötzlich wie betäubt waren. Ich konnte weder vor, noch zurück – nur das Zeichnen lag mir noch und selbst das war letztendlich ein reines Trauerspiel, weil meine Sachen immer zerknautschter wurden (wobei das Umfeld nicht gerade hilfreich war).

Und dann kam das Ausgrenzen der Mitstudenten und – man möchte jetzt am liebsten sagen – Gott weiß, wie es in mir drin aussah, aber ständig hatte ich das Gefühl: du darfst das jetzt nicht machen, denn morgen wartet ein anderes Fach auf dich.

Inzwischen möchte ich nichts lieber, als wieder in die Pflege zurückzugehen

– und bitte, ich möchte meinen Ordner mit meinen Unterlagen zurück, auf dem FSJ steht.

- das ‚neue' Fahrradpedal ließ sich einigermaßen gut fahren.

- lasst bitte meine Klamotten in Ruhe

Und hier noch mal eine offizielle Entschuldigung an alle, die ich in der Zeit angelogen hatte. Es ging mir nicht gut weil es mir zu gut ging und ich wollte meine Sachen schützen.

Ich würde gerne einmal mit demjenigen oder derjenigen reden, die das ‚Original' vom goldenen Herzen geschrieben hat – mir ist so, als hätte das ganze irgendwas mit der Twilight-Saga zutun (die ich persönlich nicht sehr mag, aber gelesen habe).

All die Zeit – es war, als müsste ich Fehler machen, um andere Fehler zu vertuschen und so geriet ich immer weiter in die Krise hinein und konnte da irgendwann nicht mehr raus.

Ich weiß, dass ich Freunde brauche. Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich mein Alleinsein brauche. Das ist mir sehr wichtig.

Und für alle, die Tom Marvolo Riddle, Albus Severus Potter und Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy mit so viel Interesse begleitet haben, es tut mir Leid, dass es an dieser Stelle jetzt enden muss.

Irgendwann kommt die Zeit, wo man erwachsen wird.

Liebe Grüße

ProfHawkner


End file.
